The availability and relatively low cost of data storage enables people or entities to store large amounts of data while operating their businesses or performing other computing operations. For example, a large retailer may store data for each transaction that the retailer performs. The retailer may use this data for computations, such as to generate reports for total sales, net revenue, inventory, and other important metrics for the retailer. To perform these computations, the retailer may need access to computing resources that are capable of processing large amounts of transaction data. When the retailer processes thousands or even millions of transactions per day, the cost of computation may become increasingly expensive based on the number of computing resources necessary to perform the computations.